A Change of Life
by BookWormLover98
Summary: Rose Hathaway, a special 17 year old with special powers. But she doesn't know it yet, that is until her mother send her to St. Vladimir's, a school outside of Montana for others like her. Follow Rose on a adventure to unravel her family's past, and the secrets that are hidden. Rose may find love on the way, but will her own secrets gets the best of her?
1. The Beginning

"Rose, can you come here, please!" My mother yelled from downstairs. Groaning, I trudged downstairs to see what she wanted.

"Yes, mother?" I said sarcastically, because she rudely interrupted me, while I was trying to figure out what I'm going to wear for the first day of senior year tomorrow.

She rolled her eyes while saying, "Well, I'm sorry to tell you this, but you will be attending St. Vladimir's, a boarding school outside of Montana", she said.

"WHAT?" I screamed "How could you do this to me, you know tomorrows the first day of my senior year"!

"I know, I know, I can't explain how sorry I am, but its time. With your 18th birthday next month, I alone cannot teach you everything in time before it's too late".

"I do not understand, what are it too late for and its time"?  
"I cannot tell you right now, you have to find out yourself. Rose, honey, you are different than those you surround you. You are special, very special, and you need to unleash your full abilities". I had no idea what she was talking about, but deep down, my mind was telling me I need to give it a chance and I won't regret it.

"Okay, I will go, but I'll never forgive you for this one" I said, simply. She had a sad look in her eyes, that instantly made me regret what I said, but before I knew it she said" Alright, but I will always be here, if you ever need me, the van will be here at 8 tonight.  
I slowly went up stairs, to start packing. I had no idea what she meant about how I was different. And that I need to 'unleash' my abilities. Is there something she's not telling me? Of course there is, but looks like I have to go out in the middle of nowhere to find out about it. There was always this feeling in my chest, an urge that keeps telling me that I don't belong here, ever since my 18th birthday got close and closer. Hopefully, I'll found out what exactly that urge is soon.  
Before I knew it, it was 7:55, and the van will be coming to come pick me up. So, I went downstairs, to say goodbye to my mother.

Before I even spoke, she ran up to me, and gave me a huge hug," I'm so sorry, honey, but you have to go", she says, tears flowing down her face.  
"It's okay, mom, I know you always wanted the best for me and if you think this is what I need to do, I'll go, just for you" I say, while pulling back.  
"You don't understand, Rose, you have to do this for yourself, or you want fully become a Dham—"she gets cut off by the van horn honking in the front yard.

"Looks, like it's time to go, I love you" I say while grabbing my bags and heading out the front door.  
"I love you too, Rose" she says, while waving.

I look out into the front yard in the driveway there's a van with the name, "St. Vladimir's" stamped on the side of the van in big black letters. When, I got inside there was a woman inside in her late 30s, with a tag with the name Alberta on it. She didn't say a word, just smiled politely. Talk about weird. Anyway, I look outside the window and see a tear go down my mother's face. Well, hell, looks like Janine Hathaway does have feelings.


	2. Meeting everyone

Our car stopped at the gate, a big iron carved elegantly, with the letters SV on it. The driver, Alberta, got out and spoke with the guards standing out in front of the gate. And you probably ask why would they have guards right here? I have no clue, something I am going to find out though. After a minute they let us through and up to the Academy itself. It was around 8:30, and looks like the start of the day for most of the school since, kids were outside eating breakfast. Why would they be eating breakfast at night? Geez, could this school get any weirder.

The Academy look like it was big on tradition, with Greek architecture everywhere, something out of Europe. The school wasn't as old as the ones back in Europe, but looks like it's built in the same style. Te buildings boasted elaborate, with high peaks and stone carvings. Wrought iron gates enclosed small gardens and doorways here and there.

"We are on the secondary campus, which was divided into lower and upper schools. Each was built around a large open quadrangle decorated with stone paths and enormous, century old trees. We are going toward the upper schools quad, which has academic buildings on one side. Younger students lived on the primary campus, father towards the west." Alberta explains.  
Around all the campuses were space, space, and more space. Well, we were in Montana after all, miles away from any real city, the air felt cool in my lungs, and smelled of pine and wet, decaying leaves. Overgrown forest ringed the perimeters of the Academy and probably during the day you could see mountains rising up in the distance.

As we walked into the main part of the upper school, I saw a group of boys hanging by an oak tree. One boy whistled at me, the other punched him the arm. I smiled great fully. Looks, like one thing didn't change, boys were all the same, even at a weird school like this one. We entered, what I assume is the office and, went up to the front desk. The lady at the desk looked at me weirdly, I started to say something but Alberta interceded.  
"Hello, Tasha. This is Rosemarie Hathaway, she is new here" Alberta gave Tasha a look.  
"Call me, Rose" I said, with an annoyed look. I hated when people used my full name, it made me sound old.  
"Oh, yes, right. Welcome back, Rosemarie" Tasha said handing me my schedule. Welcome back? This is my first time ever being here, so what could she possibly mean. And I know, I just told her to call me Rose. I was about to say something, when a guy with a case of messy bed hair, and green eyes, walked in. He was hot, with a bad boy persona. He walked over and smiled, he smelled distantly of cigarettes.  
"Hey, beautiful, do you need help showing where you live" he said. What a charmer. Well, I did need help, finding my way around here, and he was cute.  
"Yes, thank you" I smirked. He grabbed my bags and led me out of the building leading me towards a building with "Girls" stamped on the side of it.  
"What's your room number, and by the way my name is Adrian". I pulled the papers the receptionist gave me.  
"My room number is C6, and my name is Rose, nice to meet you". I say smiling at him  
"It's a pleasure to meet you, and you are sharing a room with some of my friends, they are cool". He says. As we start walking, I notice people start staring at me, with shock faces. So, in a Hathaway fashion, I flick them off. That showed them because as soon as I did, they stop staring.  
Adrian smirked, while saying, "I like you, little warrior. That'll show them".  
We neared my room number, and I pulled out the keys to open the door, but before I could, it was opened. When I looked, there were 2 other girls in the room. One was tall and slim with long blond hair almost to her hips, she had jade green eyes, and her skin was so pale though. She instantly made me feel, uncomfortable, but when I look at her face, she smiled kindly. She looks so familiar, like we were best friends a long time ago. Huh. The other girl had long brown hair, with tanned skinned and big brown eyes. She too, had a big excited grin on her face.  
"Hi, my name is Lissa and this is Viktoria, looks like you are our new roommate"! The one with jade green eyes said excitedly. I'm glad; she's okay that she's getting another roommate. I walk into the room, and I'm instantly engulfed with the smell of flowers. The room I walked into the living room, it had a flat screen TV with a couch and a small glass table. The next room was the kitchen; we had a refrigerator, small stove, and microwave. Lissa then showed me her room; it smelled like cotton candy in there with her walls painted pink, and a hug bed and vanity with a walk in closet. The closest was filled with clothes still in the shopping bag. Looks like this girl like to shop. The next room was Viktoria's, she opened the door. The room was purple with a huge bed and vanity like Lissa's too. She also had a walk in closest, but this time, her closest wasn't filled with shopping bags, just clothes. Well looks, like they both loved clothes. They then showed me my room. I opened the room door; the room walls had black paint all over with red paint splatters. My two favorite colors. I had a walk in closest also, with a vanity and a huge bed too.  
"How did you know that I would like these two colors"? I asked. Like, they painted and decorated my room like I always wanted.  
"It was my idea; I uh…kind of figured you would like this." Lissa said, looking anywhere but my face. I started to say something but Adrian interrupted.  
"So, well I'm just going to set your bags here. Anyway Rose, me and some friend are going out to the movies, you are welcomed to come. Lissa and Viktoria are coming as well. We are going around midnight". He says. Midnight, we are going to the movies around midnight? Wow, well I might as well, and that gives me enough time to shower and unpack.  
"Okay, are you going to pick us up?" I ask. They all looked at each other, smirking.  
"Yea, you could say that" Adrian says, suspiciously. Okay?  
"Alright then, that gives me time to shower and unpack" I say. They all leave my room. Adrian leaves with the same smirk on his face. Lissa and Viktoria start watching TV, so I go back in my room and start unpacking. What was that all about? Why are they acting so suspicious? Well, I do know one thing; I will get to the bottom of it.

**How do Rose know Lissa if she is her first time coming to St. Vladimir's? What's up with Adrian? Why did Tasha say welcome back? The next chapter will be at the movies, and there is going to be a certain sexy Russian there to keep Rose's company. Please review and leave me suggestions on what should happen, where should I lead the story?**


	3. The movies

Around the time Adrian was to pick us. I wasn't sure who was coming and how dressed up to get. So, I was wearing a black crop halter top with some black high waisted skinny jeans. I decided on some black studded flats. I kept my natural waves that cascaded down to my waist. When I walked out of my room, to the living room Lissa and Viktoria were already ready. Viktoria was wearing some dark blue jeans and a black shirt, with some all black converse. I guess she's does not like getting dressed up. But she pulled it off well, she was still beautiful. Lissa, however was wearing a light pink maxi dress, her hair was in a bun. She also looked beautiful.  
"Are you guys ready and where is Adrian"? I say, looking at the time. Just then there was a knock at the door. I decided to go get it. When I opened the front door, there were 8 others people standing at the door. The first one was a girl that kept glancing at Adrian. I'll have to look into that later. She had brown eyes with light brown hair. The next one was a guy with curly red hair with freckles with a goofy grin on his face. The guy standing next to him had sandy brown hair and hazel eyes. I could tell I would be best friends with these two. Anyway, the next with a guy, with blond hair, and jade green eyes like Lissa's, which I assumed that, was her brother. He had a fun vibe about him. There was another shy looking girl, a little younger than us jade green eyes too, but curly brown hair. The next person was a guy with icy blue eyes and jet black hair, with the biggest sarcastic grin on his face. Looks like him and me will be always arguing. I smirked at him; he smirked back, just as vengefully. The next girl, however, was way younger than us, and she looked like a doll. She had a soft face and curly blond ringlets. As I moved down the line, the last person has to be the hottest dude, I ever seen in my life. He had dark brown hair that was shoulder length. He also had chocolate brown eyes, similar to Viktoria's. He was tan and had to be at least 6'6 or 6'7. We locked eyes, and all I saw was compassion and regret fullness. I had no idea why he would be regretful. As, I tried to look deeper, He put up a mask, that didn't show his emotions. Was he some kind of bipolar god?  
"Hey, guys, this is Rose, our new roommate" says Lissa, she introduces everyone, and come to find out her boyfriend was the Goth looking guy, named Christian. Huh? Who would have thought they would be going out? Then again, opposites attract. Her brother was indeed, the dude with jade greens eyes, which name was Andre. Also, Viktoria's brother was the hot looking god, his name was Dimitri. Turns out they're both from Russia.

"Well, this is all so fun and all, but can we go now? I want to go see that new vampire movie" I say, impatiently. They all laugh, except for Dimitri. Wonder what's his problem? We all walked out the room, and go downstairs to head out of the Girls building. Adrian said that the campus had its own movie theater, since we are too far away from the city, to go see a movie. So, we head over to the theater. As we walk, the red headed guy mason and his friend Eddie comes over.

"So Rose, how do you like St. Vladimir's?" Mason asks, striking up a conversation.  
"Well, you know, School is shit. But, what's with all the weirdness"? I asked, trying to find some answers. They seem like the type I could trust. They both give each other a look, and agree on something silently.  
"Uh, we'll let you figure that out yourself. Just so you know, you are special, and not like the others where you came from, even here, you are different" Eddie says in all seriousness. Ok? What's with all the secrets? God, this school is so weird. We make it to the theater, just in time to for the movie to start, we get our tickets. The others go straight to the designated theater; I decided I want some popcorns and snacks, while we watch the movie. I make my way back to the movie, the others already chosen their spots. I move up to the back of the theater, personally I think watching the movie from the back of the theater is the best. You don't have to keep lifting up your head, to see what's going on, you can just look straight ahead. As, I get closer to the back, I see the guy Dimitri up there all alone, everyone else's is closer the movie screen. I so didn't want to sit next to him. He didn't notice me yet, he was focused on the screen, but without even looking at me, he says."Rose, you can sit next to me, if you'd like"?

Well, what could sitting next to each other cause?

**Please, review, I would have made the chapter much longer, but I feel like why should I, when there's not enough reviews. Also, give me some feedback; let me know how I can improve. What do you want me to add?**


	4. Necromancer Immortal

**Dimitri POV**

When I first saw Rose, the second time, not the first, I wasn't shocked, to say the least. I knew this was going to happen. You see, she died 17 years ago because of a hunter, a hunter that hunted people like. Mary, the old Rose, was a necromancer, a person that practice magic. She didn't just practice it she was it. She was the most powerful necromancer that ever lived. How could someone so powerful die so easily by a hunter? Mary had a debt with everyone; I knew they weren't going to let her get away with it for so long. So I made a deal with Lucifer, I know what you are thinking, how could he? Well. When you love someone so much, you would do anything for them. I knew the hunter were out for her. So I asked if he could somehow, make Rose come back to life after the hunters get to her, because when the hunters came, there's no point of fighting back, the will win, they always do. He agreed, but there was a cost. The cost was that she would become an immortal vampire. But, wait a minute a vampire is immortal. Well, Mary, now Rose will be the Immortal. She couldn't die, get hurt, and the worst part is she would be constantly thirst for blood. Se for regular vampire like me, we only need a small amount of blood, just to keep us alive, with some human food of course. For, Rose however, on her 18th birthday it will be chaos. Rose still had some of her necromancer abilities

As Rose set next to me in the movie theater, I couldn't help analyzing her. She was always beautiful, with her skin the color of a cracked open almond. Her long, brown hair, that smelled liked brown sugar, went down to her waist. I had to constrict myself from reaching out in rubbing my hands through it. She caught me staring, and looked over. Even in the darkened room, with my vampire sight I could still see her beautiful brown eyes. As, I continued to gaze at her, my hand lifted up to brush her hair behind her ear. My skin accidently touched hers, and I felt electricity shoot up through my body. She gasped; I guess she felt it too. Next thing I know her face was moving toward mines. When we were only an inch away, the lights came on. We jumped apart; I muttered something and hurried off. As I was leaving the theater, I looked behind me, when I did; Rose was gone, her trash still sitting in her seat.

**Please Review, once again let me know, what you want me to add in. I know this chapter is short, but it was more of filler. What do you think of the whole doppelganger situation? The almost kiss? And where did Rose go?**


End file.
